


Worthy

by MistressPikachu (FinalVolition)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breeding, Class Differences, End Game, F/M, Impregnation, Insecurity, Magic, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalVolition/pseuds/MistressPikachu
Summary: It may have been too late to save the Nox Fleuret line, but the Lucian one still had a chance.





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by various posts on the dirty confessions board ;)

You take Noctis by hand and lead him to the small room set aside for when you would take hunts near the outpost. You were a bit embarrassed to call this place home. It was nothing special. There was the basics, a small twin sized bed and dresser along with a lamp on top. Noctis was probably used to fancier accommodations, but it definitely beat camping.

“The Nox Fleuret line is gone, but there’s a chance for the Lucis one,” you nervously tip toe around the subject that led you to bring him to your private quarters. “I know I’m not royalty, or even much of a hunter, but I can give you this.”

It is a steel balled proposition on your part to basically throw yourself at his feet, but it feels necessary. All this time everyone was focusing on the small picture, but failed to look at what the future of the country would be like without an official leader even if it would be born from a commoner.

Your face grew hotter under his catlike gaze, both from the situation and from your own feelings for the man making your heart pound excessively.

Slowly, his fingers curl around the curve of your hips, lightly massaging over them and making your breath catch in your throat as he pulls your body against his with a thoughtful hum. “I can’t say the thought hasn’t crossed my mind before, but I just thought...“

“It wouldn’t be me?” You answer for him, suddenly aware of how foolish you were being now that he was so close.

He scowls. “No. I just thought it wouldn’t be like this. I was expecting more girly romance. I don’t mind it being with you at all.” He offers a heart stopping smile, and you clear your throat to avoid saying anything too revealing. 

“Well, sorry for not breaking out the candles and rose petals,” you return haughtily, and he laughs, still sounding as charming as the day you last saw him even if his voice has become deeper and huskier with age.

The silky haired royal wraps his arms around your waist and gently nuzzles against the crook of your neck, his breathing tickling against your skin, his body burning hot with the humming of the magic in his veins. This was what being close to a member of royalty was like, you thought, nerve wracking yet gentle.

“It’s funny. My father was always going on about not having illegitimate heirs. Now I’m going out of my way to do just that,” he muses, “Is this what you want, (Name), to bare my child? Would you like that?”

Noctis patiently waits for your answer, lighting your skin with slow, loving kisses. “Noct—“

“Your king,” he corrects.

“My king,” you reiterate, growing weaker under his hold. “I would like that very much. If you thought I was worthy.”

“You are. Most definitely.” He shifts his full weight against you and lays you against the bed. It creaks under the extra weight, but you find it hard to focus under the heavy barrage of kisses his grace places on your lips.

You moan into his affection, heat rising in your body the more he hugs it against his sculpted chest. “Always so beautiful, but you’d be even more so carrying my heir. Have you pictured it already?” He murmurs against your skin, leaving bruises in his wake. “To have your womb swollen with my child, your tits filled with milk for him.”

“Yes,” you whimper.

“Tell me again,” he orders, “louder.”

His hands slide underneath your shirt, slender fingers slipping under the support of your bra and squeezing softly.

“I want to be filled with your royal seed,” you pant and make your point by wrapping your legs around his waist, your skirt hitching further up your thighs as he eagerly rolls his hips against you, and you shudder at the friction it produces.

“You’re such a loyal subject,” he praises against your collar, mouth exploring more exposed skin each time he pops a button on your shirt. “I’ll let you decide if I should give you a girl or a boy.”

Your fingers tangle in his soft dark hair as his tongue glosses over your nipple, wetly swirling and teasing before sucking aggressively at your hardened nub. “It doesn’t matter which. I’d be happy with either.”

“Uh-uh, that’s not what I asked, (Name).”

You cry out as he pinches and pulls at your nipples, twisting and rolling them between his fingers before scraping his teeth over your soft flesh while his hand massages and kneads your other breast.

“A boy, to look like you,” you answer through shaky whimpers.

“Then, I’ll be sure to make that happen.”

His hips roll against yours again, hardened cock stroking against your quickly dampening panties. You dreamed of having him more than once, more than twice, more times than you wanted to admit. The very idea of it has you soaking through your undies, something that he picks up on along with your blissful mewlings from the slightest touches.

“You seem really happy to be bred, more than I thought you’d be.” He smirks at you, and you can feel yourself becoming wetter just from how sexy he looks with tussled hair and sweat shining over his features.

“I am really happy to help you is all,” you reply half truthfully. 

Noctis affectionately runs his fingers through your hair, gazing into your eyes as he cups your cheek. Your chest rises and falls in time to his, and you wonder if he was as calm inside as out right now.

“You always took such good care of me, even when I didn’t deserve it sometimes. I know I can trust you to be good to my child.”

“You always deserve the best, my liege,” you return the action and brush stray strands from his eyes before leaning forward to kiss him.

”Will you raise him well?” Noctis asks against your lips and kisses you once more while lazily tracing the front of your body with calloused hands until they reach your panty line and dips underneath to lightly stroke your clit in your own wetness.

“Yes. I’ll protect him with my life. I’ll make our child a leader you could be proud of. Someone just like you.”

“I know you will. I just had to hear you say it.” You feel a chill grow between your legs, making you squirm as his fingers slide further down between your dripping lips before heat began to envelope your lower half. ”I used to hate magic training, but it has its uses.”

You groan. ”Please, don’t do this to me.”

“It’s your reward for all your hard work,” he coos, “You’re so wet for your king. Have you’ve been thinking about me again, princess?”

“Your highness,“ you throw back your head against the pillow and bit back a loud moan as two fingers curl inside of you at once, electricity tingling down to your core, “please, don’t tease me. I’m no princess.”

Tears began to pour at the corner of your eyes as the pleasure builds higher. His thumb works to torture your clit with a combination of icy and hot magic while his fingers sent wave after wave of electricity jolting through your sensitive nerves.

”But it’s true. You’re mine. My perfect little breeder.”

You squeeze your eyes shut, feeling yourself tipping over the edge from his unfair advantage.

“Look at me.” He squeezes your jaw and forces your eyes to meet his own pride filled gaze. “Tell me. Will you love him as much as you love me?”

“With all my heart,” you barely manage to choke out as your walls seize around his magical fingers, the electricity keeping your orgasm stronger and longer with each shock to your spasming muscles. 

Noctis licks his fingers clean of your juices, savoring your taste on his lips, and you could feel your ego being involuntarily stroked at the sight of him enjoying your taste. “That’s a good girl.”

Noctis sits up and begins to undo his belt. “I wish I could breed you more than once, but who knows, I might get lucky and get you pregnant with twins. Two for one,” he chuckles.

“Noct, please,” you whine, impatiently shimmying the rest of your clothes out the way. 

“You’ll be overflowing with my seed soon enough. I’ll make you one happy mama,” he teases, and you moan as his tip parts you and kisses against your slick opening before he slowly sinks his throbbing dick into you. 

Noct’s pace is deliberately slow as you stretch to snugly accommodate him. He hooks your ankles over his shoulders, your knees being brought towards your head, and he bucks into you deep and hard, making you cry out in ecstasy. 

“(Name).” Noctis muffles your cries with his lips. The room grows louder with wet, fast thrusts and the rhythmic slapping of his balls against your bare ass.

His hands cup your cheeks and brings you up to meet his thrusts more urgently, and the position brings him to hit against your innermost wall almost every time. “You take this position really well. I’m starting to think you were made for this,” Noctis pants between moans.

”Th-Thank you,” you exhale.

He tenses with his release, and you can feel your skin growing hotter under his touch until it was almost unbearable to take his uncontrolled leaking of magic, flattered that you could make someone like him feel that good.

You reach out to grasp at his shoulders, nails digging over white skin and turning it blistering red with streaks. “Noct—My king.”

Noct’s orgasm was sudden and explosive as he growls against your chest. The sticky release overflowing into your waiting core and spilling out onto your sheets. His dick still throbbed readily inside of you, giving you more than enough to fill you again as he road out the last of his high. 

Noctis releases you and carefully falls into your arms before pulling you in to cuddle against him. He was still buried between your legs, slowing the leaking of his cum while his fingers languidly massages your head.

“Uh, Noctis, I—” you pause, unsure what to say.

“We’re not done yet. I promise to absolutely fill you again and again with my cum tonight. Just take a little break for right now. Okay, princess?”

You nod and hold him in return.

 


End file.
